Help:Community guidelines
First of all, welcome to Wubbzypedia. This community collects all information about the Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! series and delivers a friendly environment to all users and editors who like this series and want to contribute. If you want, you can check what this community needs on our main page or in . To begin we mention these rules :) : Rules *Don't be afraid to edit, that way you'll do well the edits you make. *In this wiki you must be a registered user to edit. It was proposed for years to avoid vandalism. *Don't put false or fanmade information on the wiki. We have an affiliated wiki for that: The Wubb Club *Don't vandalize the pages. You will be blocked if you repeatedly do so. *Do not delete any thread/message from the staff, for example an administrator or content moderator. You may be blocked for doing that. The messages coming from the staff are here to let you know what you should and what you should not do. Deleting them is like ignoring the staff *The creation of pages (of any namespace) or comments containing discrimination messages, sensitive content for people, and other NSFW content, as well as editing pages and comments to put that content, is not allowed in any way. It will have zero tolerance and you will be permanently blocked. *Follow the rules of use of each template. We do not want problems or doubts about what they can show if they are not used correctly. **GalleryPreview: If you are detected that you are editing simply to win the image medals you will be permanently blocked. Due to the way this Lua module works, it is impossible to stop that. So avoid that and win the medals as it should be.. *If you have any questions about any edition you are doing, contact an administrator. That can prevent the reversals we make. *It is forbidden to earn achievements unfairly. The achievements are to see how much you have supported on the wiki, so if you cheat to get it, you will be blocked. *Be tolerant of other users' changes. When you undo editions that are not vandalism, put a message of why you have undone it. *Do not directly copy the information from Wikipedia. Doing that is plagiarism and affects our SEO (Our views go down). Please do not do, rather, create your own summaries. *If you are going to ask for information or something else from administrators or other users, be friendly and patient. Annoying repetitive messages will make you blocked by spam. *Don't ask administrators for things they can not fulfill at this time. They will tell you when you ask. Make sure not to be annoying. *Don't change user pages without permission. *Do not spam articles, comments, discussion pages, message walls, or other pages. *And of course, have fun at Wubbzypedia. We hope you do an excellent job! Visual experience to the website Lately we are adding several things to our wiki, so let's hope you can enjoy them. Any problem with them, notify an . ---- You are welcome to edit here whenever you want. Enjoy your stay at Wubbzypedia. Category:Site administration